


Fallen Embers

by Slythero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, AU starting season 2, Angst, F/M, Lost Memory, Love, Retelling, but he knows her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythero/pseuds/Slythero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got inspired by a youtube video featuring this song and our dearest pairing. Rating is for later chapters, we will get there ;)</p><p>Belle has lost her memory after crossing the town line during season 2 but Mr Gold takes her from the hospital in my little ff. So there will be no Lacey...or will Regina find a way to get her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Embers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff, please be kind?

Note: Yes, this one is short but it's a prologue after all. ;)

Prologue

She wasn't even sure how she made it into the hospital but when she opened her eyes there was this man again. That man who was with her at the road close to the town line, what was he up to? Fire. He had fire...no a fire ball and he was holding it, ready to throw it towards the other man. Whoever that man was, too... All of this thinking became rather confusing, she felt dizzy and it wasn't helpful that the stranger man was looking at her in awe.  
"Belle?" he asked and she sighed. That name again.  
"I asked you before, who's Belle?"  
He looked hurt and she felt sorry, even though she didn't know why this should be her fault. In fact he should be sorry, she was injured and as far as she could tell he was involved. But right now he was all she had, because even though she didn't know who that Belle was...she also didn't know who she was.


End file.
